coloradoivfandomcom-20200214-history
Minihaus
Minihaus 'is the second safehouse available in the mod. Minihaus is a modernist-styled house located in the mountains to the west of Fort Ward, overlooking the town. It has a detatched garage where cars can be parked and stored, along with a pool and bulletproof large glass walls. It is based off the Stahl House, located in Los Angeles. "Minihaus" means "Mini House" in German. Possible Furniture Bedroom '*gb_bed09 - Can be used as Will's bed. Could have the sheets retextured to something more fitting/new looking *'gb_bedsidetable01' - Can be used as an end table, one being on each side of the bed. *'bm_bong4' - Can be put on one of Will's end tables as a cheeky reference. *'cj_chair13' - Can be used as a chair, because rich people have chairs in their bedroom. Living/Dining Room *gb_playboysofa01 - Can be used as a sofa *gb_pboycof01 - Can be used as a coffee table, could retexture magazines to fit Will's interest. Also, putting bm_cluckin_cup and bm_cluckin_fowl on it as some kind of "prop food" *gb_tvstand06 - Can be used as TV stand *gb_tv07 - Can be used as flatscreen TV for the aforemented stand *gb_playboyspeak01 - Can be used as TV speakers *bm_coinop01 - Can be used as an arcade game, seeing as rich people collect arcade games. It could be retextured into something other than "Qub3d", like "Polybius". That'd be funny. *gb_diningchr06 - Can be used as dinner chairs *bm_table02 - Can be used as dinner table Kitchen *Looking at the kitchen for the real life reference, none of the default kitchen props from GTA 4 seem to match it. Therefore, new models for the counters, appliances, etc. will have to be made. We can reuse some other IV props, though. *cj_knife_stand - Can be used as a knife stand *cj_ab_panrack - Can be placed over the oven range and used to store pots and pans *bm_frozen_dispence - Can be used as a smoothie machine. For added detail, we can put a label on each tank with smoothie flavors on them, like "Mint", "Bananna Strawberry", etc. *bm_pizzabox03_ws - Can be used as a countertop prop *'bm_burgershot_bag2' & bm_burgershot_bag3 - Can be used as countertop props Office *cj_swank_desk_1 - Can be used as a desk *gbb_officechair - Can be used as a desk chair *bm_laptop - Can be used as Will's Laptop *gb_armchair_1 - Could be placed in front of Will's desk, facing it. This way, Will can interview/interrogate people. *gb_filing01 - Can be used as a filing cabinent. We can use more than one next to one another, but then again, Will is a criminal, not an accountant. *gb_pol_notboard01 - Notice board, can have takeaway, pizza joint, etc. menus on it. *bm_cctv_unit08 - Security camera viewer. Could make for some good Scarface references. Garage/Basement The player can store their cars in the Garage, where they'll be saved, much like the parking spots in IV. The garage also has a secret basement area, where guns/drugs are stored. The basement has props, such as a shitton of boxes and crates.